


paradise

by lesaymimi



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesaymimi/pseuds/lesaymimi
Summary: nayeon goes to hawaii with jeongyeon to get her mind off her ex and meets sana
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Im Nayeon & Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	paradise

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first au uhm i did this for fun so dont judge me i dont know what im doing thank you

“Nayeon stop staring like an idiot and go talk to that hot girl I swear to god you useless lesbian”  
“Jeong I am not a useless lesbian fuck you”  
“Then what? Don’t tell me you’re still hung up on M-”  
“OKAY FINE, here watch me”  
Jeongyeon amusingly watches as I make my way through the diner to the girl’s table, specifically, a beautiful, blonde girl’s table. How is a girl that pretty? I don’t understand? I want to be her and kiss her at the same time??? help??  
“Need something?” The girl seemed confident as if she somehow caught onto what I was there for… fuck. I can’t do this.  
“Oh Uhm sorry my table ran out of napkins, do you think we could borrow some? By the way, I like your outfit today”  
“Hahaha, thanks! Heres the napkins. You know, you’re pretty cute what’s your name?”  
Fuck. Her laugh is the cutest thing I have ever heard what the fuck it’s so bubbly and sweet? And she’s confident as hell lord help me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Jeong stop laughing. I tried, and you would’ve panicked too! She was so confident and hot and confident and hot”  
“Dude you just asked for napkins and told her your name, you’re such a loser how can I not clown you”  
“Hey shut up I got her name too. Ugh her name is cool, I think it was Sana? Whatever, you have those passes for the luau tour right? Let’s go already”  
We arrive at the tour area, it’s really beautiful. The fire from the stage gives the whole place a warm glow, it makes everything feel so sentimental but exciting. If Momo was here with me she would- Fuck stop. We’re here to have fun and move on, Nayeon. Feeling my mood sour, I sigh and turn towards Jeongyeon.  
“Jeong you want any drinks? I’ll go get them.”  
“A soda. Nayeon, everything good?”  
“....yea don’t worry about it”  
Everything was going so well why did my mind have to wander off to her? Sometimes my I hate my brain. Wait, what did Jeongyeon wan-  
“Hey, cutie! Remember me? It’s Sana”  
fuck? Uhm, wait what do I say? Words word words words  
“Of course, I remember you!” oh my god I’m so smooth? What it do babyy  
“Didn’t know we were going to the same tour too, not that I’m complaining. Is that girl over there your girlfriend?”  
“WHAT? Oh no no we’re just friends she has a girlfriend”  
“Oh, nice to know. Anyways, my friend is calling me so I gotta go, but I hope I see you again” Sana just winked. Sana just winked? Wow. What a great day to be gay  
“Me too”  
We both walk back to our seats to watch the performance, and I feel dazed. A pretty girl just came up to me to talk to me. I feel so god damn lucky. I feel my eyes be pulled towards Sana, and wow. Sana is so pretty? Maybe its the glow from the fire show, but her features are highlighted in a gentle way. Her side profile is very sharp but has its softness at the edges. Her nose has this cute bump at the bridge, I wonder what it would be like to kis-  
“Stop staring she’ll notice you doofus”  
“Shut up I was not staring”  
“You definitely were”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When we come back to the hotel, Jeong and I separate to do our own things. I decided to go to the indoor swimming pool our hotel has, while Jeong does whatever she’s doing. Luckily, there’s no one at the pool, probably because of it being midnight, but more personal time for me so no complaints there. The water is kind of cold, but it’s nothing unusual. After getting into the water, I immediately just sit on the pool floor. It’s really calming to sit there and have your sense of hearing slightly muted as if you entered your own world escaping from reality. When I come back up, the back profile of blonde hair meets my eyes. Is it…? She turns around seeing me, shocked.  
“Nayeon? When did you get into the pool? I didn’t see you come in?”  
“Oh, I was here for a while, actually. You also came to this hotel? How many coincidences is that? This is crazy”  
“I was thinking the same thing hahaha, Maybe it’s fate” There’s that cute laugh again, and her playful tone. I will die of cardiac arrest at this point.  
“You know, I really like your laugh. It’s really sweet”  
Wait. did she, just blush? Did I make a hot girl blush? She’s blushing what.  
“I like your laugh too, Nayeon, it's really charming.”  
“Alright you don’t have to lie, girl my laugh is so ugly”  
“What? I’m being seriouss”  
“Sure and I’m straight”  
“Hahahahha shut up will ya?”  
We talk for a while, surprisingly, it’s pretty natural? I found out that we're both from luckily from Seoul. She genuinely laughs at my jokes and we continue off of each other like we knew each other for years. She somehow got my number; pretty girls just catch me off guard I guess. Man, her eyes are so pretty.  
Wait. When were we this close to each other? The water reflection on her face is really beautiful. She’s making those half-lidded eyes, why is that so charming? Fuck I’m starting to lean in-  
“I’m all yours, Nayeon”  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
“I’m all yours Nayeon” Momo glanced up to me with her big, charming eyes, and I couldn’t help it. It took me so little to give in and just kiss her as if I wouldn’t see her again.  
What I didn’t know is that she would end up leaving me saying it’s my fault. No other explanation except that it was my fault. Turns out she just left me for another girl. Was I too boring for her?  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
“Nayeon? Hello? You good?”  
“Sorry, I gotta…” I rush out of the pool ignoring Sana’s raising questions. My vision is blurry. Man, my eyes burn. I just want to be alone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning, I wake up in my bed immediately with regret. Why did I do that? She probably thinks I hate her. I made a huge mistake. After mentally beating myself up, I check my phone to see that an unknown number texted me:  
8452839328: Hey, it’s me Sana, can we meet for a sec?  
Nayeon: Ofc, there are some things I wanna explain too  
Well, she told me to come meet her at her hotel room. I gotta stop being a pussy. After giving myself a “pep talk”, I arrive at her room, Sana is waiting for me, as beautiful as ever.  
“Hey”  
“Hey Nayeon, come in”  
Her room is a lot bigger than mine, and it’s pretty nice. It has a window view of the beach in front of our hotel.  
“So, I was meaning to ask you, did I make you uncomfortable or feel pressured? You left so abruptly I was confused”  
“Hey, it wasn’t that you made me uncomfortable or anything, I got a bad memory of something and needed time alone”  
“Did you not want to kiss me?” oh wow that was direct, what the hell do I say?  
“I- I think you’re really pretty” What did I just blurt out. Deadass.  
“Oh. Well, thanks I think you’re really pretty too but was-”  
“ I really wanted to kiss you. You’re really pretty and have a cute laugh and you have such a cute nose and such an attractive personality and- and ever since seeing you, it was all I could think about. I genuinely wanted to kiss you I just- there- I was reminded of something and I couldn-”  
Sana walked up to me and kissed my forehead with the most gentle hands, it felt as if she was scared that I was gonna run away again.  
“You can take your time to tell me, you don’t owe me an explanation. Take all the time you need Nayeon. You actually caught my eyes when I saw you as well. It’s really cute to see your expression when your flustered or reacting to my words. I found myself searching for all the small changes in your cute expression. I think I like you too, Nayeon.”  
I look up at her as if she was my world, man I really want to kis-  
“Sana! We’re late for the bus! Bring your suitcase and get your ass out here, we gotta leave” She’s leaving? Already?  
Sana sheepishly smiles at me showing her sorry expression  
"couldn’t get around to telling you that I was leaving soon, sorry. But, you have my number right? If you want, we could still talk-” Interrupting her, I give her pink, soft lips a quick sweet kiss. Her lips are really sweet.  
“Of course I want to, Sana”  
Smiling like a loser, Sana waves goodbye while I wave back. I think I found my paradise.


End file.
